Hazard Trigger
The is a turbocharger-like device that allows Kamen Rider Build to upgrade each Best Match into a . Design The Hazard Trigger is composed of the following parts: *The is located at the centre of the Hazard Trigger. It measures the fighting ability of the user, and the higher the reading, the more powerful the attacks are. However, if the meter reaches the dangerous zone during battle, the user will go beserk due to massive amounts of stimuli, causing a loss of sense of self. *The is the handle sticking out of the Hazard Trigger. It is filled with an enhancement agent named , a reinforcement agent developed from Nebula Gas components, and has the ability to raise Hazard Levels. This agent reacts with Transgel Solid inside of Fullbottles and turns them into metallic components, During transformation, the Progress Vapor is poured through the and processed into reinforced equipment along with the contents of the Fullbottles, creating the Hazard Suit. *The is the grey part sticking out of the bottom of the Hazard Trigger. It connects the trigger to the top of the Build Driver. Responsible for developing the Hazard Ride Builder. * The conceals the BLD Hazard Switch, preventing accidental pressing during battle. *The blue button on the Hazard Trigger is known as the , which is used to activate the switch itself before use. Once transformed, pressing it allows access to Max Hazard Mode and the first turning on vortex crank will bring Build to Mode, raising the both the Hazard Level again fighting ability, which is potent enough to inflict fear upon both enemy and ally alike. Upon entering Overflow Mode, turning the vortex crank on Build Driver for the second time will allow Build access to his , a powerful Rider Kick. Functionality The Hazard Trigger, dubbed the "forbidden item" by its creator Takumi Katsuragi, can massively boost the Hazard Level of its user, with deadly side effects. Attached to the Build Driver, it upgrades Kamen Rider Build's standard two-Fullbottle forms into Hazard Forms, granting him great strength. However, after several minutes in a Hazard Form, Build will lose consciousness and go on a rampage, attacking anything that moves. The Hazard Trigger can be used to permanently upgrade a Smash, but if that Smash is defeated afterwards, they will die. According to Soichi Isurugi, a user might be able to overcome its side effects if their Hazard Level is high enough. Sento eventually manages to overcome its side effects entirely by creating the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle, upgrading RabbitTank Hazard Form into RabbitRabbit Form and TankTank Form. To access Hazard Forms, the BLD Hazard Switch is pressed before attaching the Hazard Trigger to the Build Driver above the Vortex Charge. The Build Driver is then used normally, triggering a transformation into a Hazard Form instead of a normal Best Match form. While in a Hazard Form, the Build Driver's Vortex Lever can be cranked again to trigger the finishing move. If the BLD Hazard Switch is pressed again to trigger Max Hazard mode, the Vortex Lever can be cranked again to activate Mode, turbocharging Build's strength, and once more to activate the attack. With the Hazard Trigger in Max Hazard Mode, the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle can be inserted into the Build Driver to upgrade RabbitTank Hazard Form into either RabbitRabbit Form or TankTank Form. In these forms, the Hazard Finish is upgraded into the or the . To permanently upgrade a Smash into a Hazard Smash, the Hazard Trigger is hooked up to a special machine which the subject will lie in to be infused with the Hazard Trigger's power. Hazard Forms Kamen Rider= Two Bottles *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Hazard Form (Build Episodes 20-21, Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~: Final Chapter, Build 22-26) **SmaphoWolf Hazard Form (Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~: First Chapter) **HawkGatling Hazard Form (Build Episode 22) **KaizokuRessya Hazard Form (Build Episode 24) **KeyDragon Hazard Form (Build Episode 35) KRBu-Buildrabbittankhazard.png|RabbitTank Hazard Form KRBu-Buildwolfsmapho Hazard.png|SmaphoWolf Hazard Form KRBu-Buildhawkgatlinghazard.png|HawkGatling Hazard Form KRBu-Buildkaizokuressyahazard.png|KaizokuRessya Hazard Form KRBu-Buildkeydragonhazard.png|KeyDragon Hazard Form FullFull RabbitTank Bottle *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitRabbit Form (Build Episodes 27-33) **TankTank Form (Build Episodes 28-33) KRBu-Buildrabbitrabbit.png|RabbitRabbit Form KRBu-Buildtanktank.png|TankTank Form |-| Smash= *Castle Hazard Smash (Build Episodes 19-21, 23-25) *Stag Hazard Smash (Build Episodes 19-21) *Owl Hazard Smash (Build Episodes 19-21, 23) KRBu-Castle Hazard Smash.png|Castle Hazard Smash KRBu-Stag Hazard Smash.png|Stag Hazard Smash KRBu-Owl Hazard Smash.png|Owl Hazard Smash Finishers Overflow Mode= *RabbitTank: This finisher has two variations: **Build transfers surplus Nebula Gas into his HZ Deadly Gloves and HZ Vanish End Shoes and throws powerful punches and kicks. Additionally, Build also can simply touch the enemy to deliver this finisher. **Build rushes at the enemy at maximum speed. *SmaphoWolf: Build transfers surplus Nebula Gas into his HZ Deadly Gloves and delivers a powerful punch, summoning a wolf-like energy projection which "bites" down on the enemy. *HawkGatling: Build performs a series of blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger while flying around the enemy with the Solstall Wings. *KaizokuRessya: Build repeatedly punches the enemy with his HZ Deadly Gloves delivering purple shockwaves on impact. Overflow punch.png|Overflow (RabbitTank) (Version 1) (Step 1: Powerful punches) Overflow kick.png|Overflow (RabbitTank) (Version 1) (Step 2: Powerful kick) Hazard RT Overflow 2.png|Overflow (RabbitTank) (Version 2) Overflow SmaphoWolf.png|Overflow (SmaphoWolf) Overflow HawkGatling flight.png|Overflow (HawkGatling) KaizokuRessyar Overflow.png|Overflow (KaizokuRessya) |-| Hazard Finish= *RabbitTank: This finisher has two variations: **Build release an electricity from his HZ Deadly Glove to paralyze the enemy, then coats his right HZ Vanish End Shoe in purple, dark energy before delivering a powerful side kick. **Build rushes towards the enemy and performs a flying kick. *HawkGatling: Build traps the enemy in a black cloud and performs a series of purple blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger. Hazard Finish electricity.png|Hazard Finish (RabbitTank) (Version 1) (Step 1: Paralyzing) Hazard Finish kick.png|Hazard Finish (RabbitTank) (Version 1) (Step 2: Kick) Hazard RT Hazard Finish 2.png|Hazard Finish (RabbitTank) (Version 2) HawkGatiling Overflow cloud.png|Hazard Finish (HawkGatling) (Prelude: Black cloud) HawkGatling Hazard Finish.png|Hazard Finish (HawkGatling) |-| FullFull RabbitTank Bottle= *[[Rider Kick|'RabbitRabbit']]: Jumping into the air, Build stretches his leg towards the opponent, and pulling his body towards his foot, connects with the target, with the resulting impact sending his opponent flying. RRF HF Leg extension.png|(Step 1: Leg Extension) RRF HF Rider Kick.png|(Step 2: Rider Kick) Notes *Being a non-collectible device that can be slotted into the main Rider's Driver to access an upgrade recalls the Genesis Driver's Core Unit that can be attached into the Sengoku Driver. **While it does not replace any portion of the Build Driver, it does possess the same process of modifying the "armor". However, the difference of each form is seen in the visor as the modified armor retains the same design for any form using the Hazard Trigger, with the suit's design appearing more symmetrical; similar to the Jimber Arms forms accessed by the Sengoku Driver. ***The only other devices that impact the basic design of the suit are the Cross-Z Dragon adapter due to using one Fullbottle for the transformation, and the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle for the same reason, except its use completely alters the base suit. ***It would later be enhanced with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle, forming additional armor over the Hazard Suit. *The aspects of being a "Forbidden Device" and being used in response to the enemy's increasing power are shared with the Armed Saber from Kamen Rider Hibiki. **The comparison is further emphasized by how its combination with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle provides additional armor as a similar indication that the form is now usable by the Rider. *Its impact on the Rider Form's appearance and the risk of causing volatile behavior are reminiscent of the Fang Memory from Kamen Rider W. Both devices are also used to access their titular rider's super forms. **A key difference is that, while FangJoker's control is dependent on the user's compatibility with the Joker Memory, according to a novel, Hazard Forms only require a high Hazard Level to neutralize the side effect. This has been exemplified by weapon-wielding Super Best Matches, as opposed to the unseen half changes with the Fang Memory possessing either the Metal Shaft or the Trigger Magnum. ***While there are weapon-wielding Hazard forms, the general aspect of the finishers tend to parallel the finisher of FangJoker, where the device is utilized first to initiate the finisher and/or the finisher being an extension of the Form(Use of the HZ Vanish End Shoes/HZ Deadly Gloves and the Maximum Saber, respectively). *The Hazard Trigger's negative effects on its user's mental state are similar to the Sclash Driver's, although the Hazard Trigger's effects are much more dangerous and uncontrollable. **Unlike other forms that cause Riders to go berserk, the Hazard Trigger's effects are not wild and aimless; the user loses all awareness of anything except the urge to destroy, and will fight with all their skills and no mercy. *Hazard Form's upgrade with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle appears as an inverse of Kuuga's Forms, where as Rising Mighty becomes Amazing Mighty by enhancing a colored Upgrade Form into a singular, black Super Form, Hazard Form gains two distinctly colored Super Forms by adding new armor to the black Hazard Suit. **The additional armor is similar to the Gamers for Levels 3 and onward from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid where it depicts the theme of the form before merging with the Rider. **The design of the armor pieces seem to stem from the shoes of the respective Half Body, noticeably with the red arrows found on the "cuff" of the Rabbit Foot Shoes being applied to both ends of the Dimension Springers and the Tank Roller Shoes being more emphasized as the Blue Tank Rollers. Appearances See Also *Hazard Level Category:Form-accessing Devices Category:Arsenal (Build)